You know damn well how I take my coffee!
by 12tastybunnies
Summary: Emma is having a bad morning. Swanqueen non cannon universe. Pan's curse never happens. M for later chapters. ************PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ*********Thanks! General disclaimer: These characters are not my intellectual property.
1. You Know Damn Well How

To simplify the past few weeks of Emma Swan's life in one sentence, things had been getting complicated. Sitting in the corner booth closest to the door, her lithe body was cradled by red vinyl. The slender blonde sipped her coffee, flecks of pastry at the corner of her mouth clinging on for life as she gazed down at the local news rag. The headline glared at her, _MAYOR RE-ELECTED_. At least Regina Mills had something in the future for herself, if only a job where there was always something to do.

Emma sighed to herself and put down the paper, staring at the somber face of the clock on the wall. 8:32. Plenty of time to get to the office and think of things to do between the monotony of desk work and e-mails. It felt as though no one wanted her to think much anymore. The idea of spending time with the man who professed to love her but refused to change his clothes was unappealing. His attraction to her was only encouraged by her time traveling fairy tale parents. Her parents were seemed so concerned with her happiness, finding her true love, but at the same time were blind to the most basic of questions.

"How are you feeling Emma?" Ruby questioned politely.

Emma, jolted out of her reverie gave a smile to the willowy girl.

"I'm good. Thanks for asking. Feels like no one cares how anyone actually feels anymore. And by anyone I mean me." Ruby chuffed at the comment and looked at the clock and commented,

"I hope you aren't going by that clock because it is an hour behind. I forgot to re-set it for daylight savings this past Sunday."

Emma's face fell. Shuffling frantically out of the booth, she dashed out the door red coat a flurry as she whipped it over her body. Launching herself into the yellow bug she cursed herself halfway there. Forgetting her coffee at Grannie's was a sin she would have to atone for later in the day when she became "quite cross" as Regina had put it.

More than once there had been a hot coffee waiting for her at the mayoral office during a mid-afternoon meeting. The hot stimulating beverage was an easy way to engage Regina in conversation for five minutes. Oh and how do you take your coffee? She would ask so politely every time. The cordial exchange was a game, one that they both knew well. Emma always returned the courtesies thinking,

"You know damn well how I like my coffee," Emma grumbled to herself as she pulled up to the station, already rubbing her temple in a effort to ease the impending lack-of-caffiene-headache that loomed imminently over her. Flopping down at her chaotic desk Swan opened her e-mail. Of the forty seven new e-mails, seventeen of them were for viagra. Not a sound investment for the town law enforcement to be sure. Thirty were from the mayoral office. Biting her lower lip and shaking her head Emma began going through her inbox and checking the department voicemail.

There was a only single voice mail from Regina's secretary to great her surprise.

"Sheriff Swan, please call us here at the mayoral office to schedule a meeting for today."

Emma groaned leaning back in her chair as six feet of calm and collected prince walked in. He smiled at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That kind of day already?" he asked. Emma sighed.

"Yep. Forgot my coffee at Grannie's, didn't even eat my entire breakfast because I was late. I walked in, haven't even checked my e-mails yet and I already need to run over to town hall to speak with Regina," David winced at the last part "or at least call her to make an appointment." he frowned thoughtfully.

"Rough deal kid. Maybe I can knock out some of the e-mails for you then work on 'the stack'?" Emma smiled at his reference to the mound of paperwork that never seemed end looming at the corner of her desk.

"That would be great." Picking up the phone she dialed the number for town hall. At least she could count on some clarification later this afternoon about how often her and Madam Mayor would have to meet.

They had been having weekly meetings for as long as Emma had been Sheriff, but lately it seemed sporadic. They would go weeks without meeting and then see each other frequently over the course of a few days. The conversations would be about the town and business. Regina always seemed to find an excuse as to why she needed to leave as soon as there was an opportunity to talk about anything else.

"Hello!? Sheriff Swan are you even on the phone?!" Emma snapped out of her reverie. Regina's assistant always sounded annoyed, but Emma was in fact this time, being rude.

"God I'm sorry! Yes, what time did the Mayor want to see me? I'm free all day, just catching up on some paperwork," Emma apologized sweetly. The assistant's voice was notably relaxed when she replied,

"We will see you at noon sharp."

Glancing at the clock she noted the time. 10:13AM. Better get cracking at 'the stack'.

As she worked on autopilot, her hands filled out forms and her mind wandered. Wracking her brain she began to search her memory for things that Regina would confront her about today. _Paperwork? No. I've been doing that on time. The rise in delinquent behavior from the Never land boys?_ She cringed at that thought. They had set off fireworks the week before off of the clock tower, and broken into the library to do it. Also waiting outside the mayor's office with a garden hose. _But she got five free workers out of that community service agreement!_ Emma huffed to herself, _She can't hold me responsible every single time one of them decides he's going to be a teenage boy!_ Thinking about the mayor's drenched suit and infuriated expression caught Emma off guard. The way the wet silken fabric had clung to her body revealing every dip and curve in her lithe body. Her perky- _Stop it._ Regina Mills glowed in her anger, her face alight with fury, flushed and enraged. So fierce and beauti- _Stop it right now brain. Work._

Ignoring the grumble of her stomach and the heat rising in her face Emma glanced over at her father, who was elbow deep in paperwork, a pair of reading glasses perched precariously on his nose. He took them off, rubbing his eyes. Looking over at the clock he asked,

"Em, what time was your appointment again? It's nearly noon."

Wide eyed Emma turned to the clock. 11:57PM.

"Oh no." The phone rang angrily. "Oh hell no." David picked up the receiver.

"Storybrooke Police Department," he paused, "Uh huh," grimaced, "Yep. Okay." Click.

"You better get going kid. Waiting here will only make it worse. The mayor is feeling some kind of way about you being late." David grinned at her "Good luck."

Emma's boots stomped against the tile floor with precipitance as she exited the station.

David picked up the station phone, and hit redial.

"Emma is on her way." He laughed after a pause, "Oh yeah, she thinks you are real mad. Have fun with that."


	2. Distracted

Trusses of brunette hair fell over a well manicured but furrowed brow. The question of what to do about her problem had been nagging at Regina for some time. And by problem, she meant feelings. And by feelings, she meant specifically her inexplicable attraction to a certain blonde haired, green eyed, pain-in-the-ass sheriff who was running at least half an hour late to the office already. Before the curse had broken she had chalked it up to simple lust. Emma was a beautiful woman with long slender body lines and curves in the right places. In addition to this she had been half naked in front of Regina more than once. Regina bit her lip absentmindedly, thinking about her coming to her hotel door in her underwear, completely unaware of the way her silken thighs had caught the early morning light so invitingly. The mayor shook her head to clear it and stared down the clock as she checked her e-mail. None had been received. 9:32AM. Then it dawned on her.

"Daylight savings time." She murmured to herself. Of course Ruby was in charge of setting the clocks, and must have forgot. Emma was just the sort to forget to do that thing at home. She pressed the intercom button for her secretary. She spoke into the microphone politely.

"Please move my appointments up an hour and keep me clear from noon until two. Call the police department and ask the sheriff to make an appointment for this afternoon. Also call up Grannies and get me a to-go order for pick up. One salad with grilled chicken, and one tuna melt with fries. I'll go and get it after my eleven o'clock." Regina smiled. Even if Emma was on time she would have lunch waiting for her. She laughed at the last thought as she began to ready her notes for her first meeting of the day. Emma was never on time. It seemed almost a rule of nature that the woman was at least ten minutes late for everything. Oh but when she did show up for those meetings, a shiver ran down Regina's spine at the thought.

The meetings they had together had become spaced more erratically, it had become necessary to limit her contact with Emma. Those tight jeans rode up over her hips so perfectly, hugging every graceful bend and dip. Regina longed to take those jeans and-

"Madame Mayor are you well?" Snow asked with genuine concern, "You're very flushed. I'll come back another time if you'd like?" Regina crossed her legs and leaned forward, attempting to pay attention to the proposal being set forth.

"Please continue Snow. I'm fine." Regina sat back a little, groaning internally.

 _Yes I'm just fine thinking about how I want to make your sweet daughter sing all night long. Between my legs._ She sighed a little bit to herself. _How long had she been in here talking before I noticed her? Here I am, the most powerful woman in this damn town reduced to my base needs._ Snow continued to talk about her proposal to put up an arbor in the town square. Regina thanked Snow on her way out, closing her door and leaning against it. Sitting down at her desk she looked at the clock. 10:13AM. Three more appointments.

She muddled through her e-mails between appointments. David was definitely on the computer today as her inbox had seventeen replies from the sheriff's department already and it wasn't even eleven yet. The last e-mail had to have been a mistake, or a bad joke.

"I am certainly not paying for viagra for the sheriff's department," Regina mumbled to no one. She smirked. It was exactly the kind of thing Emma would do for a joke. _Maybe David isn't answering e-mails this morning,_ she thought to herself, but then dismissed it. No this was far too much productivity for Miss Swan. Checking the clock again after her last appointment she sauntered down the street the crisp fall air against her cheeks refreshing after a morning inside.

The bell on the door greeted the mayor cheerfully. Regina smiled in spite of herself. Sure she had cursed everyone here and quite a few people still hated her, but she liked this small town. She loved her quiet life here with her son and his quirky, emotionally defensive, stupid, sexy mother. So sexy with her golden locks falling past those slim shoulders, with that completely idiotic grin she constantly wore like a badge of honor. And those eyes. Each iris a forest in which to get lost.

"Mayor? Regina. Regina! REGINA!" Regina yelped in surprise. The populace of Grannies was staring at her.

" you have to pardon me, my mind is on other matters. There is a lot going on in this town and I'm sure we all know that we're concerned about the border and how we are supposed to cross it."

Ruby gave her an incredulous look.

"Sure. Here's your order. Are you seeing the sheriff at some point later in the day?" Regina nodded, "Can you please tell her I am sorry about the clock debacle this morning? Oh, and give her this," She put a to-go cup of coffee on the counter, "I made it for her. Just the way she likes it. Kind of a caffeinated apology." Regina took the cup, paid and left.

Returning to her office she made a note of the time. 11:57AM. Picking up the phone she dialed the sherriff's office.

"StoryBrooke Police Department." It was David.

"Can you please inform Miss Swan that if she wants to both eat a hot lunch and retain her job she needs to be here on time. Since that is not longer a possibility I expect her to be here with all expediency."

"Uh huh," said David in a non-committal tone.

"This is really important David. I-I have to be honest with her."

"Yep," he replied.

"Just make sure she gets here." Regina said. "I need to tell her about the thing you and i talked about the other day."

"Okay." Click.

The world spun. Leaning her forehead against her desk in an effort to keep her office from moving so damn much. This was not her. She was collected, in control, poised, refined. _So scared_ , her thoughts raced _, Why am I so scared? I have no reason to be. I am the queen. I-_ she huffed and rested her chin where her forehead had been. She straightened up and sat back in her chair, smoothing out her hair and skirt. Rising regally from her chair she looked in the mirror.

"Just do what needs to be done."

The phone rang. It was David.

"Emma is on her way." he offered.

"Good," Regina replied, "I'm glad she'll at least be here for the meeting."

"Oh yeah, she thinks you are real mad. Have fun with that." Click.


	3. Did you make this coffee?

Emma pressed her thin lips to the to-go cup and took a sip. She ran her tongue over her teeth and swallowed. Regina had not made this, or even tried to fix it. It was entirely too sweet and too light. Emma was sitting in one of the many comfortable chairs in the mayoral office, waiting patiently to meet with said mayor. The receiver for the phone slammed down with a ring.

"What does he think I am some sort of wizard that I can just make things appear out of thin air? Here I am trying to figure out how we are going to afford to plow the damn streets this winter and make sure that all the children in this town can learn how to read." Regina Mills fumed at no one in particular. She let out a deep breath. "I have to apologize Miss Swan. I do not generally get so," she paused, "carried away. In any case I have something that I wish to discuss with you."

Emma took another sip of her coffee, grimacing.

"Madame Mayor, did you make this coffee?" Emma enquired churlishly and was met with a bewildered look. "The last few times we have met you made my coffee. Did you make this?"

Regina shook her head saying,

"My skills at making you caffeinated beverages aside, we have something we need to discuss-"

"Well I want to talk about this." Emma stated matter of factly. "Did you make it?"

Regina laughed with an edge of hysteria to keep the panic from setting into her chest.

"Miss Swan how could you possibly think that I ever make your coffee? I have my assistant do it, obviously." Her tone was too dismissive, too cavalier for it to be truth. The Swan smelled a lie, it was deep and possibly messy. She looked up into that heart shaped face, perfectly framed. Oh yeah, this was over-the-top-of-the-boots-deep-messy-bullshit lie.

"Now you're going to lie to me about this? Oh please! It's not like you care about how I-" Emma's eyes widened. She stood up and paced back and forth for a second. Regina hugged herself and walked over to her desk opening the brown paper bag containing the now cold lunches. Regina took out the tuna melt with fries. Emma walked up behind her staying an arms length away.

"You do care, don't you?" Regina turned around, her eyes closed. "The trigger, taking care of Henry in Neverland, everything you've done is because you care about this town. Because you love Henry. And maybe-" Regina cut Emma off with a curt laugh,

"Emma Swan you are an idiot! I mean really, spit it out already. We both know what you are going to say." Regina walked over to the window looking out at her favorite tree on main street. Brick red leaves made it stand out from all the others, a piece of darkness against a cheery tide of orange and yellow. Everything was always so beautiful in the fall when it was dying.

Emma gathered her courage in her hands and then laid them flat against her thighs.

"You're right," Emma replied softly. Emma moved incrementally closer to the woman standing by the window. "We moved the moon together. We stopped this town from being destroyed. But the truth is as strong as our magic is, it is nothing compared to the way I feel when I am around you." Regina slowly turned, a look of total shock dominating her face. "I'm in love with you Madame Mayor."

Regina smirked,

"I take it back Miss Swan, you are not an idiot," she closed the distance with a quick stride erasing the distance between them. Regina grabbed Emma by the wrist assertively pulling her into her arms.

"You are a God damn moron. I could not be giving you any more obvious hints that _I'm_ the one in love with _you_." Before Emma could even utter the word "what" Regina had kissed her. The smell of an herbal shampoo filled Emma's nostrils as soft full lips captured her own. She felt euphoric. A thousand thousand times she had imagined what it would be like to kiss Regina, and her imagination didn't come close. Her lips were compelling, speaking volumes of feeling without uttering a word in that moment. The yearning for more contact was immediate. The feeling of her warm soft body pressed up against her own. Hands wandering gently up and down her body. _Imagine if she were naked!_ Gasping they separated, hot breath against one another creating a greater need for closer contact.

Regina stepped back, smoothing out her hair and skirt. Emma took a deep breath and let it out. She cleared her throat.

"So-" said Emma.

"Yes." Regina replied.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask Regina. What if I want to have sex with you right here on your desk hmm?" Emma joked.

"Oh please Miss Swan, be reasonable. The desk is entirely out of the question." Emma looked a little defeated.

"My bed, however, will be acceptable. Tonight."


	4. We're Just Going to Talk

"You really need to get a grip on yourself Swan. It's just the Mayor." Killian grinned as he pinched the bridge of his nose,"Granted she wants your sweet ass naked this time,"

"Hey! Do you mind!?" Emma yelped, "You said we were cool. Are you going to tell me if this makes my legs look good or not?" Emma stood stock still in a red cocktail dress. The unwashed captain appraised her carefully.

"If I was the Queen I would be disappointed I couldn't admire the shape of your legs under the dress. I hope you find that objective enough. And yes we are as you so casually put it 'cool'." A moment of silence passed between them as she stepped back into the bathroom behind a partially closed door.

"It may have been more than a bit forward of me to presume you would return my affections, Swan," Jones said in gentle apology through the cracked door. "I am simply happy to have your friendly companionship. If this includes me occasionally assisting you in wardrobe choices for dates with persons that are not me," another smile slid over his face, "then so be it."

Emma stumbled out of the bathroom and gestured to her shoes. Jones hook his head. With a huff she turned around and went back into the bathroom, stripping off the dress and stuffing her legs into her jeans. Even Emma admitted to herself they looked like they were painted onto her body.

"It's not a date as much as she told me she was going to have sex with me." Emma yelled through her door as she yanked her shirt back on "And it just didn't feel right to let you think that I wanted something with you when every time she gets me cornered," she bumped into the counter getting a boot on, "I feel like part of me is going to light on fire, or explode. Or light on fire then explode into little pieces." Emma stepped out of the bathroom in her normal attire.

"That will do. But tell me Emma, what is it about her?" he queried, the unspoken question of _why not me_ lingered in the air.

Emma wanted to say that it was everything. Regina's no nonsense personality, her quick wit and her ability to see everything for what it was. Her beautiful face and sensual soft curves. It was even more than that though. It was her kind heart, which had shown its vulnerable scarred depth to Emma. She wanted to know that kindness and its warmth.

"It's everything about her." Killian rolled his eyes and said,

"Emma Swan you are a fool for love, love." They both frowned at the awkwardness of the sentence. "Better get a move on Swan, you can't keep a girl waiting."

"Mom you look fine, can I go now?" Henry huffed impatiently, staring at the ceiling in Regina's bedroom. The smell of dinner cooking was an aromatic hug to his nose. Going to his grandparent's house wasn't so bad, but he did love his mother's cooking. He had done his best to try to act surprised about his birth mom and his adoptive mom being attracted to each other when Regina had told him. Fortunately she had been too distracted to notice the lie.

 _I mean she knows how Emma takes her coffee,_ Henry thought to himself as his mother preened, _it's not like she was subtle about it._

"Henry, just give me one more opinion and then you are good to go and spend time with your blockheaded grandparents, I promise." Regina stepped out of the bathroom. Red pumps segued flawlessly into toned bronze legs. Flapping around mid thigh the red dress hung from her curves. She gestured to the outfit questioningly.

"Mom you look fine. She's going to love whatever you wear. She's in love with you not your clothes." Regina paused at her son's last statement. Her thought was interrupted by a car horn. "I'm out of here. Have fun and good luck!" Henry shot her a big wink.

"Henry, we're just going to talk." Henry rolled his eyes.

"Listen Mom, I'm not stupid. I know you guys want to be alone for a _reason_." A car horn beeped twice. "That's grandpa. I'll see you soon." Hugging his mom he clattered down the stairs calling out a farewell. Stunned and slightly taken aback at his last comment Regina had to shake her head. Her boy was funny if only a little too forward at times, but he had a good heart. Hearing the front door close she sprung into action.

Glissading down the stairs in her red pumps she skirted over to the kitchen and opened the oven to peek in at the covered dish. Regina went over her mental itinerary for the night. _Fifteen minutes until she gets here, twenty until dinner is done cooking. An hour until we get naked which means three hours until we are done having intercourse and then a quick nap._ She smiled at herself as she looked at her watch. She was right on schedule. She picked up the two wine glasses and went into the dining room to set them on the table.

"Hello Madame Mayor." Regina's attention snapped to her left. Emma sat in a spare chair in her jeans and a regular black t-shirt. _At least she didn't wear that hideous red-_ Regina spotted the red leather jacket on the back of the chair- _spoke too soon._ The mayor smirked.

"Miss Swan you are on time, for once. If I knew that the promise of sex was all it took for some punctuality I would have tried it years ago." Her tone was playfully light. Emma arched an eyebrow and rose from her seat.

"Is that so Madame Mayor? And if I knew that the promise of sex would get me some of your cooking I would have also tried it a long time ago."

She took the wine glasses and placed them on the chair, bringing her in close quarters with the brunette woman. The smell of Emma's body so close mixed the a slight hint of clean linen made Regina's body hum. _Calm down,_ Regina said to herself as their eyes met for an eternity of a second, _stay focused._

As the heavy hot air passed between the two of them in that instant Emma leaned in and planted her lips in Regina's. The kiss was hot and urgent, sending a singular frantic pulsating desire through their bodies. With an unbidden rashness Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist and was slammed against the wall with significant force causing the drywall to crack. Hands tangled in each other's hair and roamed all over their bodies while they writhed hotly, gasping and grinding. Emma hiked up Regina's dress and was delighted to find no undergarments as her hands traveled up Regina's buff thighs. Turning towards the table, Emma placed Regina on the edge of the polished wooden surface and slid her two fingers into Regina.

Regina moaned appreciatively into Emma's mouth. With a single guttural grunt Emma pushed her fingers in deeper, taking her thumb and rubbing it over Regina's s engorged clitoris. Regina arched her back, breaking the kiss and laying on the table with her legs spread. Curling her fingers towards her, Emma massaged her fingers against Regina's inner most wall. Regina shuddered and grasped Emma's ass as she pulled her closer.

"I need you," Regina panted "to fuck me."

Emma thrust her fingers into the lubricious sex that needed her attention and fucked Regina. Emma was merciless even as her hand began to cramp. Regina's initial moans increased in volume as her body began to tense and tingle. The tension that had started in her clit now radiated down her legs and across her back. With each swipe of Emma's thumb pleasure went through her body in spasmodic enthusiastic jolts. Sweat soaked through the silk of her red dress and beaded on her forehead and chest. Regina pulled Emma on top of her and into a soft, sweet kiss as her curvaceous body convulsed joyfully against the long slender digits. Dancing tongues distracted Emma for a moment as Regina rode out waves of delight. Lying on the mahogany stained table together Regina sighed contentedly. She languidly traced circles onto the blonde woman's back.

The smoke detector in the hallway blared. Hopping off of the table with no semblance of grace Regina ran into the smoke filled kitchen and quickly shut off the oven. As she opened the oven to remove the charred remains of dinner, smoke billowed out to greet her. She quickly shut the door. Coughing into the crook of her arm Emma opened the kitchen door to the backyard dragging a now smokey mayor with her.

She laughed.

"This is the second time I saved you from a fire." Regina glowered at that. "Oh don't worry so much, you have a state of the art fire system. I'm sure the sheriff will be here any minute."


	5. Epilogue

**Thank you to everyone that read this and also to all that have sent me reviews. Your support is appreciated. This is the epilogue and final chapter to** _ **You know damn well how I take my coffee!**_

Emma stretched her arms above her head, marveling at the simple elegance of the room. Her golden waves of hair descended below her bare shoulders onto the powder blue satin pillow case. Frowning in disappointment at the cool sheets on the other side of the bed, she sat up clutching the sheet to her torso. She rose to search the bathroom, wrapping the sheet around her body. As she padded into the master bathroom in bare feet the door to the bedroom creaked open.

"Emma? Emma, I made you some breakfast." Regina poked her head through the doorway. The sheet had pooled around Emma's waist as she tried to shuffle out of the bathroom, exposing the skin on her back and part of her mid section. Regina openly stared at Emma's mostly naked svelte muscular frame, spilling coffee on the carpet.

"Regina- coffee!" Emma exclaimed. Regina righted the cup and sat down on the edge of the bed, placing the bear claw and coffee on the night stand. She took a deep breath.

"I think we need to talk about what exactly is going on here," Regina said tentatively. Emma laughed nervously.

"Are you referring to us not being able to make it through one date without destroying something or putting food on the floor?" Regina raised a sculpted eyebrow at the quip.

The first date had been punctuated by an incredible orgasm. And a small controlled house fire that every single deputy in Storybrooke responded to. The second date had ended up with an entire chocolate cake on the white carpet after a food fight which _she_ certainly didn't start _Miss Swan_. The third date they had broken the couch in two different places before their son had almost walked in on them. It was, in fact, getting more difficult to explain all the ruined furnishings at the mansion.

Regina dismissed the thoughts.

"No dear," said Regina calmly," This is about what we are going to do about this situation." Emma sat down and put her hands on her lap, physically bracing herself for the rejection. "I think we should talk about you keeping some things here. I mean we have been carrying on like this for some time now and you don't even have a drawer."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Emma queried, confused.

"You are here at least two nights a week Emma. You need a place to keep some clothes. I mean you look great with nothing on but we need to be realistic, you do occasionally need to wear clothing." Emma sat, mouth slightly agape as Regina continued. "I thought that you could keep an extra uniform in here so you wouldn't be late to work, you could just leave from here if you stay on a night when you have to be in the sheriff's office in the morning. I'll clear out a drawer for you right now." Regina stood up and began to move things out of her bottom dresser drawer. Emma came up behind her, wrapping her arms around the warm soft curves of Regina's body.

"You're kind of incredible," Emma murmured into raven colored locks. She brushed the hair away from Regina's neck, inhaling the scent of her skin before she kissed there. An electric shiver ran down Regina's spine and between her legs. She glanced at the clock.

Plenty of time.


End file.
